Users of mobile devices have the ability to view webpages on their mobile browsers. Existing mobile browsers allow displaying of webpages containing documents including various features or document elements such as images and text. However, existing mobile browsers are limited compared to traditional browsers. Traditional browsers are able to support viewing of many different document elements and can be updated frequently to support the latest features. In mobile devices, updating of browsers is not as frequent as traditional browsers and as storage space is limited, it may not be feasible to update mobile browsers as frequently. Thus, updating of mobile browsers to maintain compatibility with the latest file formats can be challenging.
When existing mobile browsers are unable to recognize or interpret a document element or a portion of a document on a webpage, the mobile browsers display garbage characters or white space to the users of the mobile devices. In some instances, when mobile browsers cannot recognize a document element within the webpage, the mobile browsers may crash, reboot/restart, display a blank screen, etc. Therefore, users cannot properly view some webpages containing certain document elements and may be provided with garbage characters or their mobile browsers may crash while attempting to display the webpages containing certain document elements.